Harry Potter:In medias res casus belli
by acedia acentus
Summary: Continuación del quinto libro. Harry debe afrontar la muerte de un ser querido, mientras que Voldemort quiere apoderarse del mundo mágico. Nuevas pruebas y el comienzo de la Gran Batalla. Review, please!
1. Default Chapter

La habitación estaba rodeada de una densa neblina, el frío envolvía su cuerpo como si fuera poseído por una fuerza invisible, y una luz relampagueante inundó el ambiente. Harry pudo vislumbrar una figura que se acercaba, su pelo negro le caía en la cara en sendos mechones y sus ojos estaban vacíos de vida. Sirius se acercó y Harry pudo ver que de sus hombros colgaba una negra cortina que lo envolvía y le cortaba la respiración. Sirus abrió la boca y en un susurro le musitó - "DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE, DEJA QUE TE POSEA"- estiró sus frágiles manos hacia él , no podía escapar una fuerza lo atraía , extrañaba a su padrino , lo necesitaba. Harry alzó la vista y los ojos de su padrino se tornaron rojos. Su cara se comenzó a semejar a un animal que él conocía , entornó su mirada y pudo vislumbrar el rostro de una serpiente que se acercaba, buscó en su bolsillo mientras el reptil se acercaba mas y mas ... Harry tomó su varita del pantalón y murmuró- "AVADA KEDAVRA"- . La figura había caído al suelo Harry se acercó a ella , y observó a Sirius muerto, se acercó a él sollozando - "No quise matarte, es culpa mía"- , la cortina envolvió a Sirius haciéndolo desaparecer, Harry vio como todo se disipaba y se encontró sentado en la cama con lágrimas en los ojos....  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Harry se despertó angustiado, en su rostro se deslizaban algunas gotas de sudor, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente, no podía soportar la tristeza de haber perdido a su padrino y además estaban éstos sueños que lo acechaban una y otra vez. Sus amigos no lo entendían, Hermiony le aconsejaba que en vez de torturarse pensara que Sirius no querría que se lastimase a si mismo de ésa manera, pero Sirius no estaba allí para decírselo, ése era el problema. Ron, en cambio, le sugería, que vaya a un "picólogo", ya que había leído en el libro Enfermedades Muggles Contemporáneas que ésos doctores te enseñaban cómo manejar la tristeza. Hermiony había obligado a Ron a leer ése libro para poder ayudarlo, ella misma habiéndolo leído tres veces. Pero cómo un "psicólogo", que era lo que quería decir Ron, podría socorrerlo, no lo conocían, no sabían de su relación con Sirius, no sabían de Voldemort ni del mundo mágico, de su marca y su destino: morir o vivir. Él tendría que dejar de pensar en esto, sino se volvería loco, tendría que controlar su mente, si tan sólo hubiera aprendido Occlumency, todo sería diferente, pero Snape lo arruinó todo...Snape, de tan sólo recordarlo provocaba en él un odio incontrolable, si no hubiera llamado cobarde a su padrino, si no lo hubiera herido con sus acusaciones...`Basta!´ se dijo a si mismo, alzando la vista hacia la jaula de Hedwig observó que ésta picoteaba la puerta deseando salir, se levantó de la cama, tomó la lechuza con delicadeza, mientras ésta le picoteaba suavemente la mano. Harry abrió la ventana y miró cómo la luna llena alumbraba su habitación. Los barrotes ya no estaban, su tío Vernon los había remobido luego que él lo amenazara con la visita de Ojo Loco Moody. Su tío pareció explotar por dentro, pero como Duddley estaba sustado y mucho más paranoico que antes debido a su encuentro con los Dementores en verano pasado, decidió acceder, no sin antes amenazar a Harry una y otra vez.  
Hedwig se colocó en el hombro de Harry, éste bajó por la ventana saltando al césped, se sentó en la hierba y Hedwig voló en busca de una presa. El nº 4 de Privet Drive nunca se había hallado tan tranquilo y sin embargo Harry deseaba estar en Hogwarts con sus amigos, lo añoraba más que nada en el mundo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo escuchara (claro está) ya que los Dursleys lo ignoraban -"Es mejor tener alejado a ése chico del demonio"-decía tío Vernon, mientras que su tía Petunia, con su cara de caballo habitual besaba la cabeza de Duddley. Su primo se sentía perseguido en todo momento. Una tarde apareció diciendo que Harry enviaba mensajes a sus amigos los raros los para que los hostigasen y maldijesen; además aseguraba que los Dementores habían sido creación de su primo. Más de una vez Harry lo había encontrado en su cuarto revolviendo sus cosas y molestando a su lechuza.  
Hundido en éstos pensamientos, Harry cerró los ojos y vino a su mente la imagen de su padrino. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio: un perro grande y negro que lo observaba en el callejón. Se levantó del césped y caminó de un lado hacia otro, despejándose la mente. Levantó la vista y observó una figura que se detenía en la esquina en plena oscuridad. Harry se acercó cuidadosamente y vio que no era un homre común u ordinario. La figura se detuvo al verlo y Harry pudo vislumbrar que sus ojos de transparente color estaban como en una especia de trance, notó su espeso pelaje que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo y una especie de marca parecía hacerse más evidente al pasar los segundos. "Lupin?" susurró Harry.`Es él´, pensó, el profesor de Artes Oscuras, el mismo que le había enseñado como hacer un Patronus para enfrentar a los Dementores. Lupin era su maestro y amigo. "Lupin detente!" gritó Harry, la posibilidad de acercarse a ése hombre lobo era su prioridad, no le importaba si lo atacaba, la necesidad de encontrase con alguno de sus amigos del mundo mágico era más fuerte; igualmente su varita descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ante cualquier peligro se defendería, el Ministerio lo entendería, pensó. Pero ante la sorpresa de Harry la figura corrió a toda velocidad, perdiéndose. Harry se detuvo y pensó en qué debería hacer. 


	2. Capítulo 02

Capítulo 2  
  
Harry ya se encontraba en su habitación respirando entrecortadamente, ya que correr tan de prisa y subirse por la ventana apresuradamente lo había dejado sin aliento. Se sentó bruscamente en la silla y comenzó a escribir una carta para Lupin.  
  
-"Tiene que ser en clave"-murmuró, ya que si interceptaban la carta sería peligroso para la Orden.  
  
Querido amigo:  
  
Tanto tiempo sin saber de vos! ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿y el resto de la banda? Espero todos estén bien...¿Has pasado por casa últimamente? Si no es así, deberías, pues te extraño mucho.  
Cariños,  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry releyó la carta varias veces, esperaba que Lupin entendiera lo que le quería decir. Dejó la carta en el escritorio y bajó a desayunar.  
  
Sus tíos ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa; Harry, con la mirada perdida, se sentó sin hacer mucho ruido Tío Vernon, que en ése momento leía un diario sensacionalista, su favorito, lo miró con reproche.  
  
-"Te piensas que porque ahora tienes ésos engendros como amigos puedes hacer lo que te da la gana?"-la cara huesuda de tía Petunia hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
  
-" No, pienso que por mis amigos TU no puedes hacer lo que te da la gana," contestó Harry mientras observaba como la cara su tío se ponía de color rojo y comenzaba a hincharse como un globo.  
  
-"Espero que esté contento, Duddley ya no es el mismo de antes."  
  
-"Mejor" contestó Harry.  
  
-"No te atrevas a hablar de mi Dud de ésa manera!" dijo tía Petunia agarrando el sartén.  
  
-"Yo no saqué el tema" contestó Harry, comiéndose lo que parecía ser una salchicha.  
  
-"Y a todo esto, Petunia, ¿dónde está Duddley?" preguntó tío Vernon.  
  
-"Hace rato que lo desperté, debe estar por bajar."  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza implorando no tener la desagradable desgracia de encontrárselo, aunque luego de lo sucedido con los Dementores, Duddley lo miraba de reojo temiendo que Harry lo atacase.  
  
Después de desayunar, escuchando a su tío maldecir por su media hora de retraso en el trabajo, como si los taladros no pudieran esperar, Harry subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Grande fue su estupor cuando vio que Duddley se encontraba leyendo la carta.  
  
-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!, te dije que no tocaras mis cosas!" dijo Harry con desagrado.  
  
-"¡Niégame que no les escribes a tus amigos para que te ayuden a matarme!" dijo Duddley con odio en sus ojillos de cerdito.  
  
-"Yo solo podría" contestó Harry, con cierta ironía en su voz.  
  
-"Ya sabía, ya sabía que eres un maldito asesino como tu padrino!" Harry sintió como la ira iba creciendo dentro de él, mientras Duddley pronunciaba ésas palabras.  
  
-"TÚ NO SABES NADA! NO TE METAS CON SIRIUS!" contestó Harry, no pudiendo contenerse. Inconscientemente miró hacia el baúl buscando algo.  
  
-" Esto es lo que quieres, Houddini" dijo Duddley mientras lo apuntaba con la varita mágica.  
  
-"No la necesito" contestó Harry mientras se lanzaba contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Duddley cayó al piso soltando la varita, tratando de apartar a Harry de encima suyo. En ése instante, apareció tía Petunia que los separaba, tirando a Harry hacia un lado.  
  
-"¿Qué ocurre aquí?!, ¿qué haces con mi Dud?!"  
  
-"TÚ Dud estaba en MI habitación."  
  
-"¡Ésta es SU casa!" respondió tía Petunia mientras observaba la varita en el piso. "¿Qué te he dicho acerca de ésa cosa en mi casa en presencia de mi Dud?"  
  
Harry sintió tanta rabia que no se dignó a contestar.  
  
-"¡Vete afuera, no quiero verte!"  
  
-"Yo tampoco" respondió Harry, mientras bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa. 


	3. Capítulo 03

Hola a todos!!! Saben que? Mi familia me cree loca por gustarme Harry Potter....verán tengo 19 años, y piensan que debería concentrarme mas en el estudio que en leer "libritos de cuentos" como ellos le dicen...Bueno, se preguntarán por qué esta introducción, pues me gustaría saber por qué Harry Potter es un fenómeno masivo, por qué estamos tan necesitados de magia??, Tal vez con sus respuestas pueda entenderme a mi misma...así que espero sus respuestas...=)!!  
  
Bueno, comencemos con la historia:  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Harry sentía cómo su sien latía con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que su madre tuviera una hermana así? Cada verano era peor, los Dursleys siempre se la ingeniaban para ser mas fastidiosos. Sin saber por qué sus pasos conducían a la casa de la señora Figgs, una squib que lo había ayudado el verano pasado durante el ataque de los Dementores. Ya faltaba poco para llegar allí, así podría preguntarle si sabía algo del mundo mágico. Cuando Harry llegó a su puerta, observó que la casa estaba rodeada de lechuzas. Entró rápidamente olvidándose de tocar, encontrando a la señor Figg en la cocina, acariciando a su horrible gato Tibbles.  
  
-"Ah! Hola"-dijo Harry observándola con curiosidad.  
  
-"¿No sabes golpear?"-preguntó la anciana.  
  
-"Sí, lo olvidé."-respondió Harry.  
  
-"Ah, si, seguro que no viste a las lechuzas tampoco, no?"-dijo la señora Figg levantándose de la silla-"¿Un té?"  
  
-"No, gracias."-respondió Harry observando el diario El Profeta, cuyo titular parecía no tomarlo por sorpresa:  
  
Mortífagos escapan de Azkaban  
  
Algunos Mortífagos, entre ellos el ex miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería, Lucius Malfoy; se escaparon de Azkavan la noche de ayer aproximadamente a las 9:45 p.m. En una de sus declaraciones, el Ministro Cornelius Fudge afirmó: "Sin la presencia de los Dementores se hace difícil el control de los prisioneros, pero el Ministerio s está ocupando del asunto".  
  
-"Como siempre."-murmuró Harry.  
  
-"¿Cómo siempre qué?"-repitió la señora Figg, alzando la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chimenea, en donde una figura masculina apareció tosiendo debido a la ceniza que había absorbido en el viaje. Harry recordó el efecto que producían en él los polvos Flu, el bramido ensordecedor, el remolino de llamas verdes que lo mareaba, nunca pudo acostumbrase a ellos. Harry observó al hombre con curiosidad, Mundungus salió de la chimenea dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, frotándose las manos en la cara para despejar el hollín del rostro.  
  
-"Podrías limpiar tu chimenea de vez en cuando"-dijo luego de observar a Harry y al diario El Profeta que descansaba en la mesa.  
  
-"No tuve tiempo, si te darás cuenta estuve ocupada"-respondió la señora Figg señalando a las lechuzas.  
  
-"¿Cómo estás Harry?"-preguntó Mundungus mientras agarraba a Snowy de la cola, apartando su garra del ojo de una de las lechuzas que lo picoteaba en el lomo.  
  
-"Bien, ¿has visto a Lupin?"-preguntó Harry recordando lo ocurrido la noche pasada.  
  
-"Sí, lo vi el otro día cuando volvía de una transacción de negocios, ya sabes"-contestó Mundungus, cuya capa provocaba un ruido parecido a un sonajero.  
  
-"¿Sabes si salió para algún lado?"-preguntó Harry mientras observaba una especie de medallón que colgaba de su bolsillo.  
  
-"Mmm, no, está muy ocupado con las desapariciones"-  
  
-"¿Qué desapariciones?"-preguntó Harry mientras la señora Figg le echaba una mirada fulminante a Mundungus, quien agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro lo más posible.  
  
-"Eh...eh...los Mortífagos!, ya sabes, los que escaparon de Azkaban"-  
  
-"No me imagino cómo el Ministerio va a solucionar ése asunto"-inquirió Harry mientras observaba las manos entrelazadas de Mundungus.  
  
-"Dumbledore cree que Fudge tiene un as en la manga"-contestó mientras la señora Figg lo miraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes- "Eh...digo...él tiene que tener algo para decir eso, ¿no?"-  
  
Harry lo miró seriamente tratando de descifrar lo que realmente estaba ocultando. ¿Cómo era posible que no le hablaran claramente?¿No sabía acaso de la Profecía?¿No sabían que tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort y morir en sus manos, o matarlo para poder vivir?  
  
-"Y Volde-bueno, ¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?"-preguntó Harry tratando de encontrar algunas respuestas.  
  
-"Desde que se confirmó su existencia, no se ha sabido nada de él"-  
  
-"Es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa"-sugirió la señora Figg. Harry observó la mirada decisiva de la squib y asintió con la cabeza, igualmente, pensó, no le contarían lo que él quería saber; nunca sucedía y no iba a cambia ahora. Recordó que le único que le había explicado lo más posible fue Sirius, y ahora que no estaba todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Harry se levantó de la silla y se retiró del lugar. Mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos se centraron en las desapariciones. ¿Realmente se referían a los Mortífagos? Si era así, ¿por qué la señora Figg lo miró de ésa manera. ¿Qué es lo que oculta Fudge? Bueno, debería escribirles a Ron y a Hermiony sobre esto, y sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.  
  
Para no tener que cruzarse con ninguno de los Dursleys, Harry entró a su habitación por la ventana, como si le preocuparan no verlo, pensó; aunque a él tampoco le molestaba la idea. Hedwig había regresado y mordisqueaba un gusano, cuando vio a Harry voló hacia el ululando.  
  
-"Bueno, debes llevar unos mensajes por mi"-Harry comenzaba escribir las cartas para Ron y Hermiony, y cuando hubo terminada miró a su lechuza, la única amiga que tenía en el número 4 de Privet Drive -"Ésta es para Lupin, ésta para Ron y ésta para Hermiony"-Harry ató cuidadosamente las cartas en la pata de Hedwig, y le dijo-"No te vayas sin que te contesten"- Hedwig picoteó suavemente su mano y voló a toda velocidad.  
  
Mañana sería seria su décimo sexto cumpleaños, y se sentía más solo que nunca, sin Sirius todo había cambiado.  
  
Glosario de palabras en Latín:  
  
In medias res casus belli: en el núcleo/corazón de una guerra.  
  
Espero hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo!=) 


	4. Capítulo 04

Capítulo 4  
  
Harry se hallaba acostado boca arriba, cuando sintió a tres lechuzas por lo que quedaba del arrugado gusano. Harry observó la diminuta lechuza que zumbaba, dando vueltas alrededor de la jaula de Hedwig.-"Cálmate Pig, vas a despertar a todos"-susurró Harry mientras agarraba a la lechuza para sacarle un paquetito que llevaba consigo. Desenvolvió el bulto con mucho cuidado y pudo ver el regalo enviando por Ron. Era una caja de madera con una "H" tallada en la parte superior. Dentro de éste estuche se encontraban unos anteojos de borde negro, con un brillo dorado en los espejos. Harry los observó detenidamente y se los probó; no sólo podía ver la puerta que estaba delante suyo sino también lo que había detrás de ella-"¡Genial!"- dijo Harry con gran entusiasmo; junto con éste regalo la señora Weasley le enviaba una tarta de fruta, cosa que le agradecía infinitamente ya que los Dursleys, debido a problemas económicos en la empresa de taladros, habían acortado la ración de víveres, pero como siempre sólo disminuyeron la porción de alimento de él.  
  
Pig revoloteó sin cesar mostrándole a Harry la carta de Ron, que parecía haber sido escrita varias veces:  
  
Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero te gusten los anteojos, Fred y George los eligieron especialmente (ya los conoces, están esperando que los usemos para espiar a las chicas....o algo así). Hace mucho tiempo que querían idear algo especialmente para vos, por tu ayuda hacia ellos; La idea de los anteojos fue mía (algo raro, ¿no?)y le preguntamos a Hermiony sobre algún encantamiento cristalizador. Al principio no quiso ayudarnos, ya sabes, decía que nos las pasaríamos jugando con ellos y no nos concentraríamos en el estudio. Espero estés bien,¿ya te llegaron las notas? Yo tengo que recuperar algunas materias. Hermiony va a venir a La Madriguera a ayudarme, y si te fue mal quizá quieras venir, si te fue bien, quizá también quieras venir.  
Espero tu respuesta,  
Ron.  
  
¿Ya le llegaron las notas?¿Por qué a él todavía no? ¿Habrían estado tan mal sus calificaciones que lo obviaron? Harry sintió como sus entrañas sus comprimían con fuerza. Seguramente su carta no había llegado todavía, ya que Ron no le escribía nada acerca de Lupin. Se acercó a la lechuza de Hermiony, desenvolvió el paquete y vio un libro de tapas oscuras cuyo título decía Hechizos y Reglas Básicas para ser Auror del profesor Olven Melicard. Hermiony le escribía con una letra clara y prolija:  
  
Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Pensé que éste libro te ayudaría a pasar algunos exámenes. Yo aprobé todas las materias, aunque me preocupé al principio ya que no había puesto los nombres de todas las plantas que servían para curar los efectos secundarios del hechizo burbulium. Recuerda que si tienes alguna materia que recuperar debes prepararte adecuadamente. Yo estaré en la Madriguera ayudando a Ron, te esperamos.  
Cariños,  
Hermiony.  
  
¿A ella también le habían llegado las calificaciones?¿Por qué a mí no? Para cuando observó la última carta, supo que su pregunta sería respondida, ya que ésta provenía de Hogwarts:  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Hemos recibido sus calificaciones y debemos notificarle de su bajo rendimiento en Adivinación. Así mismo, su alto desempeño en Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras evidencian un gran potencial. Por esto, deberá preparase éstas semanas antes de comenzar el año lectivo para mejorar su rendimiento.  
Su responsabilidad será estudiar:  
  
-Hechizos básicos del libro Encantamientos Idóneos Nº 5 de Elhana Mc Carthy  
-Capítulo 3 del libro Transformación y Eficacia de Frederick W. Stone  
-Capítulos del 2 al 6 del libro Adivinación y Certeza en las Profundidades del Cristal por Abigail Stuart.  
  
El examen recuperatorio se llevará a cabo tres semanas después del comienzo del ciclo lectivo. Si desea saber con exactitud sus notas y TIMOS logrados, dirigirse al profesor titular de su casa respectiva.  
  
Saluda atentamente,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Secretaria del Director.  
  
Bueno, dentro de todo no me fue tan mal, pensó Harry. Pero si fallé en adivinación, por qué estudiar hechizos y transformación. Tal vez deba reforzar ésos hechizos, o tal vez necesitan que nos preparemos para algo más. Mientras se encontraba sumido en éstos pensamientos, observó que con la carta de Hogwarts había llegado un paquete-"Es de Hagrid!"-exclamó Harry al notar que su amigo no lo había olvidado, pero...¿usar la misma lechuza? Bueno quizás sea para ahorrar tiempo. Abrió el paquete y vio en él una bola de cristal brillante junto a una nota que decía:  
  
Harry:  
  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Como sé que no te fue muy bien en Adivinación te mando esto, y espero te ayude.  
Nos veremos pronto,  
Hagrid.  
  
Una vez abiertos todos sus regalos, y leídas todas sus cartas, Harry pensó que después de todo no estaba tan solo. Se levantó de la silla, cruzó el dormitorio, abrió el ropero y se miró en el espejo que había en el lado izquierdo de la puerta. Un delgado muchacho de quince años le devolvió la mirada, con una expresión ansiosa en los brillantes ojos verdes, que relucían bajo el enmarañado pelo negro. Miró de cerca su cicatriz haciendo memoria de cuántas veces le había dolido, y se dio cuenta que salvo cuando soñaba con su padrino muerto, no lo había molestado mucho ése verano. Voldemort estaría esperando el momento propicio para atacar. El estruendoso grito de tía Petunia lo hizo despertar de éstos pensamientos. Antes de bajar a desayunar, le escribiría su respuesta a Ron ¡Claro que iría a la Madriguera! ¡Cómo se lo perdería!. Luego de haber hecho esto, ató su mensaje en Pig y bajó a desayunar. 


	5. Capítulo 05

Maryn Malfoy: Muchas gracias por tu review!=)  
  
Capítulo 05  
  
Los tres Dursleys ya estaban sentados en la cocina cuando Harry bajó a desayunar. Dudley estba callado y ceñudo, sus ojitos de cerdito parecían más hundidos que antes; mientras tío Vernon leía el diario como de costumbre, y tía Petunia con sus manos flacas y huesudas le servía el desayuno a su hijo. El desayuno de Harry ya estaba en la mesa, siendo éste la cuarta parte menos que el de los demás. Lo miró con desconcierto y probándolo se dio cuenta que estaba frío. Tío Vernon lo miró de reojo y balbuceó palabras que Harry no pudo escuchar.  
  
-"Eh....mi amigo Ron me invitó a su casa por el tiempo que queda de las vacaciones."-  
  
-"¿Quién es Ron?"-preguntó tío Vernon sin prestarle atención. Harry respiró profundamnte molestándose por el olvido de su tío, pero éste no necesitaba ni quería saber nada acerca del mundo mágico.  
  
-"Mi amigo, el pelirrojo..."-  
  
-"¿El que destruyó los barrotes de la ventana y tuvo el coraje de venir con ése auto....?"- tío Vernon no terminó la frase. No podía concebir el atrevimiento de venir a SU casa en un coche volador!.-"¡Qué pensarían los vecinos si los hubieran visto?!"-  
  
Dudley, que había permanecido en silencio, se levantó de la silla precipitadamente y gritó -"Ya lo sabía, su amigo vendrá aquí y me matará mientras duerma"-  
  
-"No es necesario que duermas"-dijo Harry irónicamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si tuviera una varita.  
  
-"¿Qué has dicho?!"-preguntó tío Vernon mientras miraba a tía Petunia, quien había abierto los ojos como dos platos.  
  
-"Nada..."-masculló Harry entre dientes.  
  
-"¿Te crees que porque eres un anormal puedes hacer rarezas puedes venir y amenazar a mi familia?"-gritó tío Vernon indignado.  
  
-"No, creo que porque soy anormal deberían tener más cuidado"-dijo Harry para asustar a sus tíos y que lo dejaran en paz.  
  
-"Tu no puedes hacer eso aquí siendo menos de edad!"-  
  
-"Las reglas se hicieron para romperse, ¿no?, además tú mismo lo dijiste, Dud, es cosa de familia...después de todo mi padrino era un asesino"- Dudley hizo una mueca de espanto mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.  
  
-"Iré a ordenar mi baúl, y no se preocupen por mí"-dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Los Dursleys nunca habían hecho nada por él, y si ellos seguían creyendo que él era el responsable del ataque de los Dementores, y que era capaz de atacar a Dudley, él no podía hacer nada contra eso; y por lo menos así saldría ganando.  
  
Harry subió las escaleras rápidamente, tropezando en el último escalón. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Hedwig lo miró con cierto enojo por no haber cuidado de su presa.  
  
-"Tendrás que salir nuevamente"-dijo Harry tratando de calmarla, se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza mientras estiraba su pata mostrándole los mensajes. Harry tomó cada una de sus cartas y empezó a leer:  
  
Harry:  
  
¿Un hombre lobo allí en Privet Drive?¿piensas que es Lupin?¿Te dolió la cicatriz cuando lo viste?¿Ojos transparentes? Harry, es mejor que le escribas a Dumbledore contándole lo sucedido. Yo buscaré en libros y periódicos, tal vez encuentre algo...pero por favor Harry, ten cuidado!  
  
Hermiony.  
  
Ron, en cambio, le preguntaba si el hombre lobo era alto, cómo eran sus dientes, si respondió al nombre de Lupin, en qué parte del cuerpo tenía marca, si ésta tenía alguna forma en especial, y le aconsejaba tener cuidado. En la otra carta que recibió, Lupin negaba haber estado allí pero lo tranquilizaba diciendo que la Orden del Fénix estaba vigilando el lugar.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó debido a un ruido en la ventana, y observó a dos cabezas rojas que aparecían en ella sonriendo.  
  
-"¿Fred?¿George?"-exclamó Harry mientras abría la ventana para dejarlos pasar.-"¿Qu--?"-Harry no pudo terminar las palabras, cuando observó que los gemelos estaban viajando sobre una alfombra.  
  
-"¡Hey, Harry! ¿No es genial?"-dijo Fred entrando a la habitación.  
  
-"Mamá no regaló la alfombra para el negocio, pero nosotros tuvimos una idea mejor."-dijo George mientras enroscaba la alfombra.  
  
-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-preguntó Harry.  
  
-"Te vinimos a buscar. Ron nos contó sobre el hombre lobo"-  
  
-"¿Te mordió?"-  
  
-"No"-  
  
-"¡Qué lastima!"-exclamó Fred desilusionado de no tener un amigo licántropo.  
  
-"¿Cómo les va en el negocio?"-preguntó Harry mientras ordenaba las últimas cosas en el baúl.  
  
-"Bien, aunque mamá se enojó cuando creamos el RayoPotter"-  
  
-"¿El Rayo qué?"-preguntó Harry por si había escuchado mal.  
  
-"El Rayo Potter, el artículo más vendido de todo el mercado"-dijo George  
  
-"Es una pelotita negra, que con movimientos circulares en la frente, forma la cicatriz del famoso Harry Potter."-  
  
-"¡¿Qué?!"-preguntó Harry.  
  
-"Es una pelotita negra..."-  
  
-"¡Sí, ya lo escuché!"-respondió Harry enojado de que sus cicatriz se haya convertido en un fenómeno de venta.  
  
-"Calma, Harry; debido a la confirmación de la existencia de Voldermort, te has convertido en un aliciente para los demás...desean parecerse a ti y tener la cicatriz."-  
  
-"¡Pero yo no quiero ser un aliciente para los demás!"-exclamó Harry tocando su cicatriz.  
  
-"Pero lo eres"-respondió George.  
  
-"Además piensa, no serás el único con cicatriz"-agregó Fred recibiendo un codazo de George en ése momento.  
  
-"¡Pero es MI cicatriz!"-contestó Harry, recordando que para él su cicatriz era lo único que le gustaba.  
  
-"OK, te tendríamos que haber preguntado."-  
  
-"No importa"-resolvió decir Harry. Aunque la idea no le había gustado nada, no tenía ganas de discutir con los gemelos.  
  
-"¿Te gusta la alfombra?"-preguntó Fred tratando de romper el hielo.  
  
-"Es mejor que un auto, no tiene cambios de velocidades, entran varias personas y sobre todo es mágica"-agregó George.  
  
-"Además los Muggles la conocen"-dijo Fred mientras colocaba a Hedwig en la jaula.  
  
-"Pero eso es sólo un cuento, los Muggles no la utilizan para viajar"- respondió Harry espantado ante el prospecto de que algún Muggle los hubiera visto.  
  
-"Viste, Fred, suerte que te dije que permaneciéramos ocultos"-agregó George.  
  
-"Y yo que quería jugarles una carrera a algunos autos..."-dijo Fred con cara de desilusión.  
  
-"Bueno, pero por lo menos les arrojé algunas bombas de pintura"-  
  
-"¡Y burbujas de humo!"-agregó George ayudando a Harry a levantar el baúl.  
  
-"¿Y ésas qué son?"-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-"Utilizamos el hechizo burbulium...sólo que lo modificamos un poco"- dijo Fred.  
  
-"Son buenas para desaparecer mientras el humo te oculta"-  
  
-"Si quieres te damos algunas, para cuando quieras desaparecer del lado de Hermiony"-inquirió Fred estirando la alfombra.  
  
-"No, gracias"-respondió Harry mientras les escribía una carta a sus tíos.  
  
-"¿Para qué les escribes?"-preguntó George. Harry pensó bien sobre la pregunta, pero no logró explicar por qué lo hacía.  
  
-"Toma, deja algunas de éstas"-sugirió George.  
  
-"Bombas de olor, ¿no te vas ir sin dejarles algún regalo, no?"-dijo Fred sonriendo de costado.  
  
Los tres se subieron a la alfombra mientras Fred apuntaba al baúl y a la jaula de Hedwig con su varita.  
  
-"Hey, Harry, si George comienza a hacer giros triples, por favor congélalo"-dijo Fred guiñándole un ojo.  
  
***  
  
El viento soplaba con fuerza en la cara de Harry acariciando su cicatriz. Más de una vez tuvo que acomodarse los anteojos para evitar que se cayeran. Mientras tanto George tiraba bombas de pintura a las gallinas que aparecían en las granjas que aisladamente surgían en el camino.  
  
-"Ahí está la carretera principal"-dijo George mirando detenidamente el camino-  
  
"llegaremos dentro de poco".-  
  
-"Qué raro. No había nadie de la Orden del Fénix vigilando"- Agregó Fred con cara de preocupación.-"Ahora mamá tendrá otro motivo más para que le desagrade Mundungus"-  
  
-"¿Mundungus estaba vigilando?"-preguntó Harry.  
  
-"Sí, mamá no estuvo de acuerdo por lo sucedido con los Dementores, pero los demás estaban ocupados en asuntos que como siempre son secretos."- dijo George haciendo un gesto con sus oídos, como si se pusiera las orejas extensibles.  
  
-"Ya llegamos"-repuso Fred.  
  
-"Mejor aterricemos en silencio"-agregó George. Mientras descendían muy lentamente hasta quedar a algunos centímetros encima del suelo, Harry saltó a la superficie seguido por los gemelos.  
  
-"Hogar dulce hogar"-murmuró Fred.  
  
-"Si no te callas, desearás no haber llegado"-dijo George revoloteando sus ojos en todos los sentidos. Fred sujetó el baúl arrastrándolo hacia la puerta y Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig, encaminándose sigilosamente, mientras George envolvía la alfombra que para entonces estaba cubierta de polvo y manchas de pintura.  
  
La Madriguera no había cambiado en nada. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban la cima del tejado rojo y su estabilidad parecía estar sujeta por arte de magia, sosteniendo varias habitaciones que continuaban alrededor de la casa.  
  
-"Shhh...shhh...."-dijo el señor Weasley saliendo por la puerta, tomándolos por sorpresa.  
  
-"¡Pero que hicieron!¡No les dije que esperaran la resolución de la Orden!"-los gemelos agacharon sus coloradas cabezas, tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de su padre.  
  
-"¡Les pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa! Están todos preocupados...Y su madre...oh! su madre!¿Ir en una alfombra?¡Están locos! Arriesgaron no sólo sus vidas sino también la de Harry. Todos los de la Orden están patrullando el cielo...¿pero qué tienen en la cabeza ustedes?"-  
  
-"¿Nada?"-agregó Fred sonriendo entre dientes.  
  
-"¡Y encima te ríes!"  
  
-"Pero es irónico que TODA lo Orden esté patrullando el cielo y no nos hayan encontrado ¿no?"-  
  
-"Ése no es asunto."-  
  
-"¿Y cuál es el asunto entonces? Harry está con nosotros y bien, ¿no?"- dijo George poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Harry.  
  
-"Y además trajimos a su lechuza"-agregó Fred-"¿Y mamá?"-  
  
-"Le tuve que hacer un Incanto Dormiens, es mejor que no--"-el señor Weasley no pudo continuar su frase, junto a él apareció su mujer, Molly Weasley, una señora regordeta cuya cara se encontraba desfigurada de ira.  
  
-"¡AHÍ ESTAN! ¡Ustedes no aprenden más! ¡Hacerme eso a mí, a su padre, y a Harry, por supuesto"-  
  
-"A mí no me hicieron nada, realmente me ayudaron mucho"-dijo Harry quien no había dicho nada por miedo a meter la pata.  
  
-"¡Ay, Harry, mi amor, gracias a Dios que estás bien!"-dijo la señora Weasley tocándole la cabeza y abrazándolo con fuerza.-"¡Con ustedes ya me las voy a ver más adelante, Harry debe estar muy cansado, lleven sus cosas a la habitación de Ron!"-  
  
-"Molly, avisaré a la Orden que todo está bien"-dijo el señor Weasley rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-"Bueno, y diles que Fred y George no lo harán más, porque sino los hechizaré la mitad de sus vidas"-contestó la señora Weasley mientras llevaba a Harry adentro. 


	6. Capítulo 06

Mi vida apesta...¬_¬...así que me desquito escribiendo FANFICS!!!  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 06  
  
En la pequeña cocina, todo estaba bastante apretujado. Los platos descansaban en la alacena mientras que en el centro de la habitación estaba la vieja mesa de madera, que brillaba debido a la luz del amanecer que se infiltraba por la ventana. La señora Weasley todavía se encontraba enojada y un color rojo carmín teñía sus mejillas. Harry la observó detenidamente, parecía habérsele olvidado que él estaba allí.  
  
-"Mejor me voy al cuarto de Ron"-murmuró Harry señalando el pasillo.  
  
-"Ay, Harry, cariño, perdóname, ve a descansar un rato. ¿No quieres comer algo?"-preguntó la señora Weasley.  
  
-"No gracias, estoy cansado"-contestó Harry saliendo sigilosamente de la cocina e ingresando en el estrecho pasillo. Harry subió las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con Ron. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio chocando casi con su amigo.  
  
-"Harry! iba a buscarte"-dijo Ron sentándose en su cama-"mi madre está enloquecida, me encerró en la habitación amenazándome con dormirme. ¡No puedo creer lo que Fred y George hicieron!"-dijo Ron agarrando su almohada.  
  
-"Me fueron a buscar, algo que VOS no hiciste"-contestó Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos. En realidad no sabía por qué le había dicho eso a su amigo, pero el hecho de haber perdido a Sirius y el no haber compartido la Profecía con Ron y Hermiony, lo hacía sentir vacío y abandonado.  
  
-"Yo quería Harry, de veras, pero..."-  
  
-"¿Pero qué?¿te asustaste?"-dijo Harry, no permitiendo que Ron terminara su frase.  
  
-"¡No es justo que digas eso! Hermiony y yo pensamos que era mejor aguardar a la Orden"-dijo Ron agachando su cabeza y mirándose los pies.  
  
-"Sí, claro. Eso es fácil, ustedes acá pasándola de lo lindo y yo esperando que Voldemort me fuera a matar"-Ron no disimuló el escalofrío que le hacía sentir escuchar el nombre del mago que había estado acechando el mundo mágico por tanto tiempo. Pero principalmente lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo le molestaba.  
  
-"¡No estábamos pasándola bien! De verdad Harry, estábamos preocupados por ti"-dijo Ron mirando la puerta, ya que en ése momento una cabeza enmarañada aparecía detrás de ella.  
  
-"Ah! Hola Harry"-dijo Hermiony entrando en la habitación.  
  
-"Hola"-contestó Harry secamente.  
  
-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó Hermiony mirando la cara de Ron.  
  
-"Nada. Es que Harry piensa que no lo quisimos ir a buscar"-contestó Ron medio molesto por el hecho de que Harry hubiese creído eso de ellos.  
  
-"¡No, yo no dije eso!"-dijo Harry.  
  
-"¿Entonces qué dijiste?"-preguntó Ron dejando la almohada en su lugar.  
  
-"Bueno, basta! Lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿no?"-dijo Hermiony tratando de calmar los ánimos.  
  
-"Sí, eso creo"-contestó Harry agachando la cabeza.  
  
-"¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en tu hombre lobo...El otro día Lupin vino a la Madriguera, y se encontraba en muy mal estado"-agregó Hermiony.  
  
-"¿Pero eso que tiene de raro?"-dijo Ron quien ya había olvidado el altercado con Harry.  
  
-"Escuché algo mientras estaba escondida en el pasillo. Lupin dijo que se había olvidado de tomar la poción que le prepara Snape y cuando se transformó pensaba en no se qué"-  
  
-"¡Ah!, pero si escuchaste bien, ¿de qué nos sirve?"-inquirió Harry jugando con un juego de Quidditch en miniatura, y acordándose que la Profesora Umbridge había confiscado su escoba el año pasado.  
  
-"Sí, pero ¿no se dieron cuenta?"-preguntó Hermiony.  
  
-"¿De qué?"-interrogó Ron haciéndole a Harry un gesto con la cabeza como si Hermiony estuviera loca.  
  
-"Piensa"-contestó Hermiony.  
  
-"¿En qué? si no me dijiste nada!"-preguntó Ron nuevamente, mientras Harry la miraba fijamente comprendiendo lo que quería decir.  
  
-"¡Piensa!"-repitió Harry.  
  
-"¿¡EN QUÉ?!"-gritó Ron que no entendía nada.  
  
-"Ron, ¿no lo comprendes?. Cuando una persona se transforma en hombre lobo, no piensa como humano...se dejan llevar por el instinto únicamente"- dijo Hermiony-"¿es que acaso no has leído el libro Instinto animal y Magia oscura?"-  
  
-"¿Y piensas que por eso no me atacó?"-preguntó Harry.  
  
-"Puede ser"-contestó Hermiony.  
  
-"¿Y por qué ahora los hombres lobos piensan?"-preguntó Ron levantándose de la cama.  
  
Todos se miraron tratando de hallar la respuesta. Harry dio un gran bostezo y decidieron que sería mejor pensar en esto más tarde.  
  
***  
  
La oscuridad parecía un manto negro que cubría la casa. Las sombras se filtraban en toda la habitación haciendo reverencia a la maldad subyacente ((¬-¬)). Una figura apareció de la nada, como si su existencia estuviese acostumbrada a la oscuridad. -"Sal de ahí, Colagusano"-murmuró la figura como si sus palabras fueran acatadas como una inquebrantable ley.  
  
-"Ya está todo preparado, señor"-dijo la persona que aparecía delante de él con paso inseguro.  
  
-"¿Los han encontrado?"-le preguntó Harry con sus ojos de serpiente entornados.  
  
-"Y él está con ellos, señor"-agregó Peter sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry sintió como se le revolvía el estómago de odio.  
  
-"Ahora sólo queda esperar, señor"-exclamó titubeante Peter mirando lo que parecía ser una mano. Los ojos de serpiente de Voldemort se reflejaron en los de Peter, y Harry se encontró riendo estridentemente mostrando una alegría que no podía explicar.  
  
***  
  
Harry se despertó con una mano en la frente, tocándose la cicatriz. Esta le ardía profundamente. Ron lo estaba mirando con los ojos como huevos.  
  
-"¿Tu cicatriz?"-preguntó Ron preocupado.  
  
-"Sí, debemos irnos de aquí, Ron"-sugirió Harry levantándose de la cama.  
  
-"¿Por qué?"-  
  
-"Él nos encontró"-respondió Harry cambiándose.  
  
-¿Cómo?¡¿que él qué?!"-preguntó Ron más asustado que cuando había visto a Aragog en el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
-"Nos encontró"-En ése instante Hermiony entraba diciendo-"¿Ya están todos cambiados?¡qué bien!. Tu madre les prohibió a tus hermanos abrir el negocio por un mes, pero ellos finalmente la convencieron para que sea una semana...Pero yo creo--¿qué caras?"-dijo Hermiony observando el tono pálido de las mejillas de Ron, que eso era mucho decir.  
  
-"Voldemort nos encontró"-dijo Harry seriamente mientras Ron se sacudía.  
  
-"¿Que Voldemort qué?!...mejor pensemos"-  
  
-"¿Que pensemos en qué?"-añadió Ron que se sentó para no caerse.  
  
-"Esto ya ha pasado antes, con Sirius te acuerdas? Te utilizó y todo resultó ser una trampa"-dijo Hermiony abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a Ginny. Ésta, tan pelirroja como siempre, miró a todos con curiosidad.  
  
-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó.  
  
-"Vol--Tú-Sabes-Quién no encontró"-balbuceó Ron.  
  
-"¡¿Qué?!"-exclamó Ginny sin poder continuar la frase; la idea de salir de la Madriguera la angustiaba, no se sentía tan segura en ningún otro lugar.  
  
-"Pero Hermiony opina que soy TAN estúpido de caer en otra de sus trampas"-continuó diciendo Harry.  
  
-"Yo no dije eso"-murmuró Hermiony entrecortadamente.  
  
-"¡Sí que lo dijiste!"-agregó Ron desesperado.  
  
-"Creo que es mejor decirle a mamá"-sugirió Ginny-"Y ella se comunicará con la Orden"-  
  
-"Sí, será lo mejor"-aconsejó Hermiony. Tanto Harry como Ron no estaban muy de acuerdo; la idea que apareciera en cualquier momento la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la Madriguera no los entusiasmaba mucho. Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente encontrando a la señora Weasley cocinando y a los gemelos sentados en la mesa haciendo una especie de engrudo.  
  
***  
  
Jejeje...los dejo colgaditos, ¿no?...=) 


	7. Capítulo 07

Hola!!! Lamento mucho haber puesto en el summary que Sirius había muerto...realmente no me di cuenta=). Gracias por la crítica constructiva!  
  
***  
  
Capítulo 07  
  
La señora Weasley caminaba de un extremo al otro de la cocina, mientras murmuraba algo sobre una alfombra mágica; mientras Fred le guiñaba un ojo a su hermano y éste le sonreía de costado. Ron se adelantó torpemente hacia la mesa tirandole engrudo a uno de los dedos de George, el cual comenzó a crecer de forma desproporcionada.  
  
-"Restaurum!"-gritó la señora Weasley apuntando al dedo de George, que comenzó a reducirse a su tamaño normal.  
  
-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó preocupada observando la cara de Ron.  
  
-"Eh...El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado nos encontró, Harry lo soñó"- contestó Ginny ya que Ron no podía pronunciar una palabra. La señora Weasley miró a todos con su cara desfigurada por el shock.-"¡Vamos!Traigan sus varitas, mientras le escribo una carta a su padre; no pierdan tiempo"- dijo la señora Weasley mientras todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones. Una vez allí, Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig y tocó el bolsillo de su pantalón que era en donde descansaba su varita. La actitud de la señora Weasley lo había sorprendido; luego de sucedido con Sirius, podría pensar que él estuviese equivocado. Hermiony entro a la habitación con Crookshanks en sus brazos.-"Harry, Ron, ¡apúrense!. Tu madre ya mandó a Ginny con los polvos Flu"-dijo Hermiony sacándolos fuera de la habitación.  
  
Bajaron rápidamente y encontraron a la señora Weasley agarrando a los gemelos de las orejas; éstos habían colocado un montón de frasquitos de colores hechos en mármol por toda la casa, pero lo sorpresivo era que tocándolos en el centro salía la imágen de Harry en distintas posiciones, diciendo cosas como -"Yo soy mejor que tú, Voldemort"-"¡A que no me atrapas!"-"¡Muere!"- y-"Soy más lindo que tú...es solo cuestión de actitud"-  
  
-"Son los Expecto Potters. Lo nuevo del mercado"-dijo Fred mirando a Harry, quien no podía creer lo que los gemelos habían hecho.  
  
-"¡Vamos! utilicen los polvos Flu"-gruñó la señora Weasley. Antes de que Fred dijera "Número 12 de Grimauld Place, Londres", miró a Harry y le dijo-"Ok, Harry, te tendríamos que haber preguntado"-  
  
***  
  
Todos llegaron sanos y salvos a la cocina del Nº12 de Grimauld Place. Un humo espeso rondaba el ambiente y un olor semejante a flores muertas inundaba el cuarto. La cocina estaba deshabitada, una pequeña vela se encontraba en el centro de la larga mesa de madera, que cruzaba la habitación.  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente revelando a un Mundungus Fletcher sorprendido al ver a todos allí, se sacó la pipa que estaba fumando de la boca enfrentándose a una Molly Weasley sumamente enojada.  
  
-"Mundungus, como siempre perdiendo el tiempo...¿Dónde están todos?"- dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a Mundungus-"Eh...eh...Lupin está...eh...investigando, ya sabes; Tonks está alimentando a Buckbeak"-  
  
-"Y tú perdiendo el tiempo como de costumbre"-señaló la señora Weasley, mientras Harry colocaba la jaula de Hedwig en la mesa y Crookshanks saltaba de los brazos de Hermiony acercándose a Mundungus. Tonks apareció en ése momento con el cabello color violeta y una túnica que le hacía juego.  
  
-"¡Hey!¡Hola!¿qué hacen aquí?"-preguntó, llevándose por delante la silla en que estaba sentado Geroge  
  
-"¿¡Es que nadie me ve?!-preguntó el gemelo mirándose el dedo.  
  
-"El Innombrable nos encontró, Harry lo soñó"-dijo la señora Weasley prendiendo el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-"Es mejor que llamemos a todos para una reunión de emergencia, entonces"-propuso Tonks mientras salía en ése momento.  
  
-"Bueno, suban a sus dormitorios hasta la hora del almuerzo"-dijo la señora Weasley. Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig mientras Ron abría la puerta que parecía recién pintada de un color verde musgo. Siguieron por el estrecho pasillo hasta el hall; éste estaba bastante cambiado, salvo la cortina de terciopelo comida por las polillas, que ocultaba el retrato de la madre de Sirius, el resto de las cosas parecía estar en mejor estado. La mesita que descansaba al costad de la habitación estaba lustrosa y cubierta por una especie de tejido de plumas.-"Plumas de halcón"-murmuró Hermiony.  
  
Encima de la pequeña mesa se encontraba una candelabro de forma serpental, pero éste ya no estaba lleno de polvo y tegumento sino que estaba impecable. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al primer descanso, ninguno hablaba cuando entraron en la habitación. Fred cerró la puerta del cuarto diciéndole a Geroge-"Si Voldemort nos hubiera atacado y hubiera visto tu dedo, seguramente él hubiera dicho algo como :"¡¡No por favor, prefiero morir antes que enfrentarme ante la amenaza del súper dedo encarnado!!"-dijo Fred para levanta los ánimos.  
  
Ron que no había dicho nada desde la Madriguera por fin habló- "Harry...¿cómo fue el sueño?"-preguntó. Harry contó lo sucedido ante las caras expectantes de los presentes.  
  
-"Pero no dijo "encontré a Harry", no"-dijo Hermiony pensativa.  
  
-"¿Pero a qué otro querría encontrar?"-preguntó Ron.  
  
-"Sí, eso es verdad"-agregó Ginny.  
  
-"Y sería medio tonto hablar explícitamente sabiendo que Harry puede tener acceso a sus pensamientos"-dijo George mirando hacia la puerta que estaba siendo abierta en ése momento. Un muchacho de cara redonda y extraordinariamente olvidadizo entró en la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos. Hermiony se acercó a él  
  
-"¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué sucede Neville?-preguntó.  
-"Mi--mis---pa---pa---padres--ha--han muerto!! Los Mortí--fagos los asesinaron"-balbuceó Neville, mientras todos se miraban entre ellos. 


	8. Capítulo 08

Marte me ha afectado mucho últimamente...uhmm...éste capítulo no me termina de convencer, pero con mi trabajo y la casa, no he tenido tiempo de mejroralo a mi antojo sin tener que tardar un mes!!! Así que aquí esta y espero les guste=)  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: NO SON MÍOS!!!! LO JURO!!!! LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO SON MIIIIOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSS....*desaparece en la distancia*  
  
Capítulo 08  
  
-"Ehh...¿qué pasó?¿qué sucedió?"-preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba a Neville.  
  
"-Bueno, no hagan preguntas"-sugirió la señora Weasley que entraba en ése momento-"Bajen todos a comer mientras hablo con Neville"-  
  
La casa parecía más oscura que antes. Harry no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Se había equivocado nuevamente?¿Por qué Voldemort querría encontrar a Neville? Ron estaba junto a él mientras bajaban las escaleras. "Seguramente él no volverá a confiar en mí" pensó. Cruzaron el hall para luego llegar a la cocina. En ella encontraron al señor Weasley más nervioso que de costumbre con el equipaje que luego llevarían a Hogwarts. Bill estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa con su rojizo pelo hasta los hombros y un colmillo de dragón colgado de una de sus orejas, leyendo el diario El Profeta aunque parecía no estar tomándolo seriamente. Lupin con su túnica de mago raída y remendada parecía más enfermo y exausto que otras veces. Su cabello castaño claro estaba más grisáceo y sus ojos reflejaban que llevaba mucho tiempo sin caer en el necesario sueño. La abuela de Neville estaba junto a él con su sombrero alto de buitre rasgado por la mitad. Su vestido largo de encaje estaba hecho trizas y no tenía su enorme bolso rojo; en su cara había un corte en la mejilla izquierda justo debajo del ojo, y mientras agarraba el flaco brazo de Lupin dijo-  
  
"No sé cómo lograron entrar en el hospital...oh....mi hijo....mi pobre pobre hijo...."- Sus ojos se tiñeron de frágiles lágrimas y Lupin la sacó de la cocina dándole una débil sonrisa a Harry.  
  
Fred y Geroge se acercaron al señor Weasley quien los abrazó hasta asfixiarlos, para luego hacer los mismo con Ron y Ginny. Luego de hecho ésto, se acercó a Harry y a Hermiony y palméandoles el hombro les dijo- "Suerte que están todos bien"- Bill miró a los gemelos dejando el diario en la mesa-"¿Quién de los dos tuvo la brillante idea de poner ésas imágenes de Harry?"-les preguntó.  
  
-"¡Qué pregunta! Los dos, por supuesto"-afirmó George.  
  
-"Si quieres te hacemos una de Fleur"-dijo Fred mientras codeaba a Bill.  
  
El señor Weasley colocó unos platos con sandwich de pavo y una jarra de jugo de calabaza en la mesa. Mientras comían Hermiony le explicaba cómo funcionaba la tostadora-"Fascinante"-repetía el señor Weasley al escuchar la explicación que le daba Hermiony. Ron, que permanecía al lado de Harry, casi en un susurro preguntó-"¿Crees que el ataque era para Neville?"-  
  
-"No sé, puede ser Ron...me fue mal en Adivinación, ¿recuerdas?"- contestó Harry medio molesto con la situación. Sus amigos no tenían n idea de la Profecía, no sabían que Neville podría haber estado en su lugar. Además de todo la casa Black lo hacía recordar mucho a Sirius; por lo menos si él hubiese estado allí con él, quizá se sentiría menos inseguro.  
  
-"¿Crees que Voldemort te engañó para que no sepamos que iba a atacar a los padres de Neville?"-volvió a preguntar Ron mientras masticaba el sándwich de pavo.  
  
-"No sé Ron, aunque puedo ver o sentir algunas imágenes de Voldemort, NO soy él"-contestó Harry tomando un trago de jugo de calabaza.  
  
-"Pero creo que si los atacó quizá fuera porque sabían algo"-agregó Harry una vez que dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.  
  
-"Si así fuera, no estaban en condiciones de hablar"-dijo Ron dándole la espalda a Ginny quien hablaba animadamente con Bill.  
  
-"Tal vez por éso murieron"-dijo Harry mirando a la puerta. La señora Weasley apareció secándose las lágrimas-"Será mejor que vayan a hacerle compañía"-sugirió mientras Ron Harry y Hermiony, que ya había terminado de comer, agarraban sus baúles y se dirigían al dormitorio donde se encontraba Neville.  
  
***  
  
Neville estaba sentado en la cama cuando Harry, Ron y Hermiony entraron en la habitación. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y del bolsillo del pantalón sobresalía su varita. su mentón tocaba su pecho mientras miraba fijamente al piso. Ron acomodó su baúl en tanto Harry hacía lo mismo.  
  
-"¿Quieres contarnos lo que sucedió?"-preguntó Hermiony desde la puerta, caminando lentamente hacia él. Neville empezaba hablar, muy afectado por lo sucedido.  
  
-"Es que todo pasó muy rápido"-dijo Neville levantando el rostro.  
  
-"Si no deseas contarnos, no lo hagas"-sugirió Harry, pensando en lo difícil que era para Neville contar lo sucedido.  
  
-"Sí, quiero hacerlo"-afirmó Neville decididamente.  
  
-"Si quieres conozco un hechizo liberador de recuerdos"-dijo Hermiony.  
  
-"No nos enseñaron ningún hechizo liberador de recuerdos"-afirmó Ron juntando las cejas.  
  
-"¿Es que acaso no leíste Vacaciones con las brujas de Gilderoy Lockheart?"-manifestó Hermiony indignada. Harry y Ron se miraban entre ellos, mientras Neville trataba de hacer memoria.  
  
-"Sí, pero es difícil sacar algo bueno de un idiota como Lockheart"- afirmó Ron pasándose una mano por el pelo haciéndole burla al ex-profesor de Artes Oscuras.  
  
-"Bueno, ¿por qué no probamos?...no perdemos nada, ¿no?"-preguntó Hermiony irritaba por la imitación de Ron.  
  
-"Conociendo a Lockheart podríamos perder a Neville"-afirmó Harry mirándola.  
  
Neville se paró de repente diciendo-"Házlo, Hermiony"-  
  
-"¿Estás seguro, Neville?"-preguntó Harry preocupado. Pero la firmeza de Neville no dejaba ninguna duda, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Hermiony sacudió su varita diciendo: "Relaxare rememoratore!" La habitación se llenó de una especie de humo plateado, formando una pantalla delante de ellos en la que aparecía la imágen de una sala de hospital. Unos magos encapuchados de negro y usando máscaras aparecieron en la habitación. En sus ojos (la única parte visible a través de las máscaras) se divisaba que sea lo que fueran a hacer lo disfrutaban. El mago más alto, cuya voz Harry reconoció, murmuró-"Los Longbottom deben responder a mi señor"-  
  
-"Los de ésta sala sólo le responden a un señor, y ¡ése es Dumbledore!"- agregó la abuela de Neville, quien apuntó a Lucius Malfoy con la varita- "¡Infrontare!"-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El Mortífago se movió rápidamente provocando que el hechizo se estrellara contra una mujer de largos cabellos azabache, llamada Bellatrix, quien se quedó instantáneamente fija, sin movimientos musculares. Lucius, ya con su varita en lo alto, apuntó a la abuela de Neville gritando-"¡Crucio!"-provocándole un dolor tan intenso que Enid se encontraba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor.  
  
-"McNare, ve por la mujer y el niño, y haz lo que quieras con el hombre"-el Mortífago ya se había levantado y acercado a las camas. Apuntó hacia el padre de Neville gritando-"¡Avada Kedavera!"-Neville, con odio en sus ojos apuntó a McNare y gritó-"¡Accio!"-haciendo que la varita del Mortífago volara hacia él; pero ya era demasiado tarde, su padre había sido asesinado. Neville miró a su abuela que se habia recuperado y ahora estaba utilizando un hechizo congelante contra Malfoy  
  
-"¡VE A PEDIR AYUDA!"-gritó. Neville salió de la habitación pasando por al lado de Bellatrix que todavía estaba rígida como piedra-"¡AUXILIO!¡LOS MORTÍFAGOS NOS ATACAN!-gritó Neville.  
  
Numerosos medimagos aparecieron de todas partes con sus varitas en las manos. Neville los condujo hasta la habitación y al entrar en ella observó que los Mortífagos ya no estaban; su abuela estaba sentada en la cama de su madre sollozando. Miró a Neville tratando de explicarle lo sucedido-"Tu madre ha muerto....el hechizo estaba dirigido a mí y ella se interpuso..."- La abuela de Neville abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su hijo mientras repetía- "...te vengaré...te juro te vengaré...."-  
  
El humo que había en la habitación desapareció dejando un amargo gusto en la boca de todos.  
  
-"Lo siento Neville"-dijo Harry tocándole la cabeza. Ron y Hermiony lo miraron con tristeza pensando que no había sido una buena idea utilizar ese hechizo.  
  
Ginny entró en la habitación, y viendo la pena reflejada en la cara de Neville se limitó a decir-"Dice mamá que permanezcamos en nuestras habitaciones ya que la Orden se reunirá en unos minutos. Ven Neville te mostraré tu habitación"-  
  
-"Yo iré contigo"-afirmó Hermiony agarrando su baúl-"¿Ustedes no vienes?"-preguntó a Ron y a Harry quienes se miraron entre ellos.  
  
-"Sí, ya vamos"-respondió Harry.  
  
Hermiony salió de la habitación y Ron se sentó en la cama.  
  
-"OK ¿Cuál es tu plan?"-pregunto a Harry.  
  
-Usaré la capa de invisibilidad para entrar en la reunión"-contestó Harry sacándola del baúl.  
  
-"Yo voy contigo"-afirmó Ron.  
  
-"Será mejor que te quedes, tú puedes inventar algo para que todos piensen que estoy aquí y que no quiero ser molestado. Si los dos desapareciésemos, van a sospechar"-  
  
-"No me gusta la idea"-manifestó Ron entre dientes-"Me quieres dejar afuera"-  
  
-"Ya sabes que te contaré todo"-afirmó Harry poniéndose la capa.  
  
-"Bueno, entonces, ten cuidado"-dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación.  
  
***  
  
Harry bajó las escaleras con la capa puesta. Podría averiguar la cuase del ataque a Neville y a sus padres, por qué Voldemort lo necesitaba y sobre todo qué era lo que la Orden se traía entre manos. Llegó al hall hundido en sus pensamientos y observó que Tonks ya había regresado. Caminó por el pasillo a la cocina y entró en ella.  
  
Lupin estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa, y la abuela de Neville estaba junto a él, mientras el señor y la señora Weasley hablaban con Bill acerca del comportamiento de los gemelos.  
  
-"¿Tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo más?"-preguntó Mundungus aburrido.  
  
-"Hay que esperar que lleguen TODOS"-señaló la señora Weasley medio molesta.  
  
Harry se acomodó en un rincón cerca de la chimenea."Todavía falta más de la mitad de la Orden "pensó" ahora solo queda esperar..."  
  
***  
  
=) 


	9. Capítulo 09

Ahhh, perdón por el retraso!! Pero lograr mínimamente el vocablo que usa Dumbledore me llevó tiempo...Espero que les guste =)  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Harry se mantuvo acurrucado a la espera de la llegada de los demás miembros de las Orden. ¿Dumbledore lo vería? Harry recordó la vez que Ron y él estaban ocultos bajo la capa de la invisibilidad en la cabaña de Hagrid y Dumbledore parecía haberles dado un guiño de ojo "Si me oculto bien tal vez no me descubra", pensó, mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría dando lugar a Dumbledore, Snape, Tonks y Shacklebolt.  
  
"Suerte que Ojo Loco Mooody no vino" pensó Harry, suponiendo que con su ojo mágico sería capaz de descubrirlo.  
  
Harry observó al director de Hogwarts, que a pesar de ser mayor daba la impresión de poseer mucha energía; su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud, y sus anteojos de media luna colgaban de su nariz extremadamente curva. Dumbledore miró a todos con tranquilidad situándose en un extremo de la larga mesa, quedando frente a Harry.  
  
Snape, el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasiento hasta los hombros, dirigió una mirada fría a los presentes acomodándose junto a Dumbledore; mientras que Tonks (luciendo ahora una lacia cabellera verde brillante) y Shacklebolt se sentaban dando un saludo general a los presentes.  
  
Dumbledore alzó la vista, dirigiéndola hacia el lugar donde se hallaba Harry "Uy!, me vio" pensó éste, mirando directamente al director de Hogwarts; pero ante la sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar:  
  
-"Les agradezco todos los presentes haber acudido tan prontamente"- comenzó a decir-"Un hecho horroroso ha ocurrido en el hospital San Mungo. Aunque ya deben saberlo, los padres de Neville han sido asesinados y debo reconocer que yo tengo gran culpa por lo ocurrido"-  
  
Los ojos vidriosos de la abuela de Neville parpadearon ante ésta declaración. Harry, quien había estado escuchando atentamente, sacudió la cabeza en señal de incredulidad "¿Sería posible--? No, pero, sin embargo--" el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado abruptamente cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore:  
  
-"Una vez escuchada la revelación que marcaría el destino del mundo mágico, y Muggle, debo agregar, me dispuse a preocuparme por el nacimiento del niño que sellaría la suerte de Voldemort y la suya propia. Ante mi sorpresa, dos fueron los pequeños nacidos el día señalado; y como entenderán algunos de los presentes, debido a la magnitud del problema, sería necesario que los padres supieran que existía la posibilidad de que sus hijos estuviesen destinados a ser el "Adversario de Lord Voldemort". Fue por esto que me vi obligado a revelar lo que el futuro les deparaba a todos. Pero Voldemort selló el destino al atacar a los padres de Harry y marcar al niño como su igual." La señora Weasley tomó la mano de su esposo apretándola con fuerza, aunque ya sabía de la Profecía, escucharla de la boca de Dumbledore le producía una sensación de certeza escalofriante.  
  
Harry se sintió sumamente consternado al escuchar éstas palabras. "Claro!" pensó" todo tiene sentido! Neville tomando la Profecía en sus manos; la tortura a la que Bellatrix sometió a sus padres como medio para obtener la revelación de la Profecía" Luego de éste silencio que pareció durar siglos, Dumbledore continuó:  
  
-" Como verán Voldemort deseaba a los padres de Neville para que le dijeran el resto de la Profecía"-dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada conspiratoria a Harry.  
  
Tonks bajó la cabeza mientras Snape levantaba su mirada fría hacia el director de Hogwarts a quien la tristeza se le hizo más evidente-"Ahora, dicho esto, ruego que quien se oculta de nosotros, vuelva con sus compañeros ya que es mejor que algunas cosas no se sepan por el momento"- Dumbledore alzó la vista hacia Harry, quien tras haber escuchado esto, entendió que la Profecía ya no se trataba solamente de Voldemort y de él mismo; que seguramente por esto, el Gran Mago de Todos los Tiempos, Dumbledore, le había permitido quedarse allí.  
  
El director de Hogwarts abrió la puerta de la cocina mientras los presentes se miraban entre ellos-"Potter"-susurró ácidamente Snape. Harry se levantó del lugar donde se hallaba dándole una mirada fría a su Profesor de Pociones, y caminó hacia la puerta abierta, llevando aún encima la capa de invisibilidad. Dumbledore le sonrió ampliamente guiñándole un ojo, mientras él se dirigía hacia su habitación.  
  
***  
  
Ron lo estaba esperando ansiosamente en el dormitorio, ya que Hermiony se había quedado entreteniendo a los demás. Al ver llegar a su amigo, no se pudo contener  
  
-"Hey, Harry! ¿Qué sucedió?"-preguntó Ron, mirando la capa que su amigo traía bajo el brazo.  
  
-"Dumbledore me descubrió"-replicó Harry poniendo cara de desilusión.  
  
¿Cómo le diría a Ron lo que había escuchado? Para hacerlo, debía contarle de la Profecía, y no deseaba ni quería preocuparlo.  
  
¿Cómo explicarle que en cierto modo, el destino del mundo mágico dependía de él? Todas las personas que conocía, y le importaban: sus amigos, la familia Weasley, Lupin, todo lo que lo rodeaba podría perderse ante el mínimo error, si él fallaba. ¿Debía esconderse? ¿Debía atacar? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? La incertidumbre embargó a Harry quien se había quedado parado frente a su amigo con los ojos perdidos.  
  
-"Harry? ¿Qué te sucede?¿qué pasó?"-preguntó Ron acercándose a él.  
  
-"Nada Ron, te digo que no alcancé a escuchar nada"-contestó Harry mientras guardaba la capa.  
  
-"¿Nada? Estuviste bastante tiempo allí, ¿sabías?"- dijo Ron alzando las cejas.  
  
-"Sí, pero no dijeron nada importante"-manifestó Harry dándole la espalda.  
  
-"Está bien, no quieres contarme...¡Lo sabía!"- replicó Ron irritado ante la idea de que su amigo no confiara en él.  
  
-"¡No es así Ron!"- contestó Harry dándose vuelta y enfrentándolo.  
  
-"¿Y cómo es entonces?"-dijo Ron acercándose a él.  
  
-"¡Te digo! es que en realidad no escuché nada valioso"-afirmó Harry tratando de ser lo más veráz posible. Ron iba a agregar algo más, cuando Hermiony entró por la puerta.  
  
-"¿Qué sucedió Harry"-preguntó curiosa.  
  
"-No llegó a escuchar nada importante"- contestó Ron irónicamente.  
  
-"¿Por qué?"- cuestionó Hermiony.  
  
-"Dumbledore me descubrió"- dijo Harry.  
  
-"Bueno, tal vez la próxima vez".-mencionó Hermiony.  
  
-"La próxima vez, vamos los tres!"-dijo Ron mirando a Harry quien asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-"Ok, vayamos con los demás, ya que cuando venía hacia aquí, Fred y George querían usar a Neville para probar uno de sus nuevos productos"- dijo Hermiony levantando los ojos, mientras todos salían de la habitación. 


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos, volví por fin luego de estar muy ocupada con el trabajo. Gracias Maryn Malfoy por tu review; ése día estaba un poco depresiva y me levantaste los ánimos, así que te dedico éste capítulo a ti!! =)...y el próximo también, ya que lo estoy elaborando mucho. Besos.  
  
Capítulo 10  
  
Cuando terminaron de ayudar a Neville a que su cabeza vuelva a ser tamaño original, ya que Fred y George le habían ofrecido una gragea minimizante, la reunión de la Orden ya había finalizado. La señora Weasley entró presurosa llamando a todos a cenar; una pequeña criatura con orejas grandes como de murciélagos y unos ojo0s verdes saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis estaba en la cocina colocando la comida en la mesa.- "Dobby!"-dijo Harry acercándose a él.  
  
-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-preguntó Ron mientras observaba la vestimenta del elfo doméstico. Éste tenía una media roja y otra amarilla, un gorro semejante a los tejidos por Hermiony y un sueter que le quedaba extremadamente largo. Ron se vio cuenta que éste había sido tejido por su madre.  
  
-"Harry Potter"-dijo Dobby abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-"El profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Dobby ayudarlo con la casa Black, señor"-  
  
-"¡Eso es explotación!"-dijo Hermiony indignada.  
  
-"Nada de eso, señorita Granger, a Dobby le gusta trabajar para Dumbledore. Además así Dobby puede ver a Harry Potter"-dijo el elfo ofreciéndole una silla a Harry.  
  
-"Dobby, ¿volverás al colegio?"-preguntó Ron sentándose junto a su amigo.  
  
-"Sí señor Weasley, Dobby debe ayudar a Winky"- afirmó el elfo.  
  
-"¿Cómo esta ella?"-preguntó Hermiony.  
  
-"Winky no quiere hacer sus tareas, señorita. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en un armario de la cocina, llorando y contándoles sus penas.-  
  
-"¿A quién?"-preguntó Ron intrigado.  
  
-"Pues a las botellas, por supuesto, señor Weasley"-dijo Dobby mientras sacudiá la cabeza con tristeza.  
  
-"Pobrecita"-dijo Hermiony apiadándose de ella, mientras Ron, aún perdido preguntaba en un susurro a Harry -"¿A las botellas? Creo que a elfa se le ha saltado un tornillo, amigo".-  
  
Luego, dándose vuelta dijo -"Piensas seguir con eso del PEDDO?"-  
  
-"Es Plataforma Elfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, y sí, ahora más que nunca ya que somos cuatro en la organización"- contestó Hermiony satisfecha por lo ocurrido, mientras que Dobby se dirigía a atender a los demás.  
  
-"Hermiony, te digo nuevamente que a ellos les GUSTA la esclavitud"- dijo dijo Ron comiendo una patatas.  
  
-"Es lo único que conocen, todos le temen a lo desconocido, en éste caso la libertad"-afirmó Hermiony tratando de convencer a Ron.  
  
-"Ellos no le temen, no la DESEAN"-afirmó Ron mirando a Harry quien observaba la discusión.  
  
-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-inquirió Hermiony irritada.  
  
-"Por que los conozco. ¿Acaso les preguntaste si querían ser libres?"- preguntó Ron mirándola fijamente.  
  
-"¡No, pero yo hago lo mejor para ellos!"-dijo Hermiony.  
  
-"¿A sí? ¿Es que acaso te lo pidieron ellos?"- volvió a preguntar Ron.  
  
-"Todos tienen derecho de ser libres"-replicó Hermiony.  
  
-"¿Aunque no lo quieran?"-dijo Ron tomando cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-"OK, Ron, tu y yo nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo. Pero no olvides que Dobby está más feliz ahora"-dijo Hermiony pensando que le había ganado a Ron.  
  
-"Sí, pero Dobby es un caso raro, casi mata a Harry tratando de protegerlo, ¿te acuerdas?"- agregó Ron.  
  
-"¡Lo hizo con la mejor de la intenciones!"-manifestó Hermiony enojada.  
  
-"Sí, pero casi lo mata de todas formas"-agregó Ron sonriendo, ya que estaba dejando a Hermiony sin argumentos.  
  
-"¡Olvídalo!"-contestó Hermiony mientras Harry, que se había cansado de la discución, hablaba con Lupin.  
  
Luego de la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ron ya había olvidado completamente el altercado que tuvo con Harry y no le hizo ninguna incriminación a su amigo, cosa que Harry le agradeció mucho. Mientras se disponían a dormir, sintieron dos pequeños ruidos "PLOP". Fred y George aparecieron junto a la puerta, mirándolos incrédulamente-"¿Ya se van a dormir?"- preguntó Fred codeando a su hermano.  
  
-"¿Qué piensas que tratábamos de hacer?"-gruñó Ron molesto.  
  
-"Planear la próxima guerra, tal vez"-dijo George.  
  
-"Guerra es demasiado exagerando"-manifestó Fred a su hermano.  
  
-"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren?"- preguntó Harry restregándose los ojos.  
  
-"Charlie le escribió a mamá"- contestó Fred acercándose a la cama.  
  
-"¿A sí? Qué bueno. Cuéntanos mañana"-dijo Ron mientras él y Harry se acomodaban para dormir.  
  
-"Bueno, entonces no les cuento que Charlie está preocupado por el comportamiento de los dragones"-dijo George simulando estar enojado y alejándose de la habitación.  
  
-"¡Espera! ¿que sucedió?"-preguntó Harry mientras se ponía los anteojos.  
  
-"Dice que algunos dragones se han escapado hacia el este. Fueron a cazarlos nuevamente pero parecen haber desaparecido"-dijo Fred.  
  
-"¿Desaparecieron?"- dijo Ron-"Pero eso es imposible ¿no pueden haber desparecido así nomás!"-  
  
-"Pero así es, hermanito. Mamá quiso ocultarnos la carta, pero la escuchamos hablando con papá"-manifestó George, quien miró hacia la puerta ya que se escucharon pasos en el descanso.-"Mejor vamonos"-susurró Fred desapareciendo junto a su hermano.  
  
Ron se colocó de costado en la cama para mirar mejor a Harry.  
  
-"¿Crees que el Innombrable tenga algo que ver?"-preguntó mirando fijamente a su amigo.  
  
-"No sé, pero me parece extraño, muy extraño"- dijo Harry sacándose los anteojos.  
  
-"Creo que es obra de Tu-Sabes-Quién?"-dijo Ron decidido, mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza. Harry se acomodó mejor para dormir, sin dejar de pensar en los dicho por Ron y en los gemelos.  
  
*** [SUEÑO]  
  
Las paredes de la habitación parecían desmoronarse caía extasiada ante el día. Un hombre se hallaba tirado en el piso como si acabara de ser atacado. Harry se acercó cautelosamente tratando de ver el rostro del individuo. "Sirius" murmuró. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente y Harry observó como de su boca se deslizaba una gota de sangre "Lo siento, Sirius". Éste abrió la boca y se dirigió a Harry diciendo "No todo es lo que parece, amigo"  
  
-"¡Harry! ¡Harry!"-Ron lo despertó de la pesadilla con ojos angustiados. -"¿Otro sueño con Sirius?"- preguntó.  
  
-"Sí"-contestó Harry desanimadamente.  
  
-"Lo siento, debes ser fuerte"-dijo Ron mostrándole a Harry que su madre había comprado los libros que necesitarían para Hogwarts.  
  
¿Fuerte? Que extraño que sonaba eso, ¿fuerte para qué? ¿Para morir? ¿para vivir? ¿para luchar?. Hermiony entró rápidamente en la habitación, despojando a Harry de sus pensamientos.  
  
-"¡Ay que bueno!, como ya tenemos los libros, podemos estudiar"-dijo la muchacha mirando los libros.  
  
-"Hermiony, déjanos descansar, recién nos despertamos"-dijo Ron sentándose en la cama.  
  
-"Ok, entonces después de desayunar estudiaremos, ¿o se olvidan del examen que les tomarán?"-preguntó Hermiony.  
  
-"No, no nos olvidamos"-dijo Harry desperezándose.  
  
-"¿Y Neville?"-preguntó Ron.  
  
-"Está practicando, algo que ustedes no hacen"-contestó Hermiony alzando las cejas.  
  
-"Ok, ya te entendemos"-contestó Harry mirándola.  
  
-"Tenemos que tener cuidado, ya que Fred y George andan cuchicheando en los rincones"-manifestó Hermiony cansad de la actitud de los gemelos. Harry recordó lo dicho por ellos la noche pasada y decidió contárselo a Hermiony, quien luego de escuchar lo dicho por su amigo agregó-"Puede ser que el lugar tenga algún tipo de encantamiento...como el colegio Hogwarts"-  
  
-"Pienso que Charlie también tuvo eso en cuenta"-dijo Ron molesto con la idea de que Hermiony pensara que su hermano no lo hubiese deducido; no era descuidado como Percy, de quien no se sabía nada.  
  
-"Pero tal vez la magia es muy poderosa"-dijo Harry pensativamente.  
  
-"No sé, pero es muy extraño"-manifestó Hermiony, saliendo abruptamente de la habitación.  
  
-"¿Y a ella qué le pasa?"-preguntó Ron viéndola salir. Harry se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a vestirse para irse a desayunar.  
  
***  
  
La última semana en la casa Black pasó rápidamente. Ron, Harry y Neville se dedicaban a estudiar siendo observados y ayudados por Hermiony. En una ocasión Neville utilizó el hechizo enlazador de hilos de oro "Relaxare Aurifilum!" y Ron quedó amarrado tan fuertemente que de no ser por Hermiony se habría asfixiado.  
  
La noche anterior que partieran a Hogwarts Harry sintió una gran sensación de ansiedad, estar cerca de Dumbledore lo calmaba, ya que Voldemort le temía. Estar con sus amigos solamente lo hacía sentirse responsable por su seguridad, pero no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ya que mañana estaría en Hogwarts. 


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11  
  
Las nubes formaban diferentes figuras en el cielo como si éste fuera un lienzo dispuesto a ser utilizado. La señora Weasley ya se encontraba en la cocina; los gemelos ya habían cumplido su tiempo de castigo, por lo tanto, ya no estaba en la casa Black, sino en su pintoresco negocio. El señor Weasley en cambio, se había levantado tempranísimo para dirigirse al Ministerio de la Magia. Lupin estaba sentado frente a la chimenea obsesionado con el fuego, que se erguía en ella; mientras Tonks, en cambio, se entretenía jugando con Crookshanks, quien ya estaba preparada y atenta para iniciar el viaje hacia Hogwarts  
  
-"¡Vamos, apúrense! Arthur consiguió un auto del Ministerio. Tonks nos acompañará"-dijo la señora Weasley. Harry tomó la jaula de Hedwig mientras salía de la cocina-"Deja que llevo la tuya, Ron"-dijo Tonks agarrando la jaula de Pigwidgeon.  
  
El hall estaba iluminado por la tenue luz del candelabro que estaba situado en la mesita del extremo derecho. Tonks se tropezó al chocar contra Ginny provocando que Pig revoloteara y ululara. La señora Black comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas -"¡INMUNDOS DESPERDICIOS MUGGLES QUE OSAN INVADIR MI MORADA! ¡VAYANSE! ESCORIA DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, DESPOJOS HUMANOS!...- " todos miraron a Tonks con cierto enojo-"Lupin, calla a la vieja que llegaremos tarde"-dijo la señora Weasley saliendo por pasillo. Hermiony agarró la jaula de Pig, poniendo a Crookshanks en las manos de Neville quien había quedado estupefacto por los gritos de la madre de Sirius-"Es peor que mi abuela"-susurró Neville mientras se introducía en el pasillo.  
  
Cuando bajaron los escalones de la entrada, el auto del Ministerio estaba esperándolos en la puerta, preparado para llevarlos a King´s Cross. El viaje resultó más largo que otras veces, debía ser por la ansiedad que los embargaba, Londres estaba cubierta de una tenue lluvia que los mojaba débilmente.  
  
Harry ya estaba familiarizado a entrar en la plataforma 9 3/4, solamente tenía que caminar directo a través de una pared de ladrillos que separaba a las plataformas 9 y 10. Lo más importante era lograr hacer esto sin que los Muggles se dieran cuenta.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermiony lo hicieron primero, cargando consigo las jaulas de Hedwig y Pig. Luego lo harían Ginny y Neville con Crookshanks, quien se encontraba acurrucada en sus brazos, mientras que Trevor descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y finalmente sería el turno de la señora Weasley y Tonks. Harry observó el Expreso Hogwarts, una brillante máquina de vapor de color rojo de la cual salían nubes de gas, que envolvían a alumnos y padres que se encontraban en la plataforma. La señora Weasley abrazó a todos uno por uno-"¡No se metan en problemas!"-dijo mientras le echaba una mirada asesina a Ron.  
  
-"Sí, cuídense mucho y manténganse bien BIEN alejados del Bosque Prohibido, eh"-dijo Tonks acariciando la cabeza de Neville.  
  
Todos subieron para conseguir asientos y no tardaron en colocar su equipaje en un compartimiento de uno de los vagones centrales del tren, ocupado solamente por una alumna. El tren silbó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse cuando el reloj de la estación daba las once en punto. La señora Weasley y Tonks les sonreían desde la plataforma, aunque sus caras no demostraban otra cosa más que inseguridad y desasosiego.  
  
En el compartimiento, Harry observó que la alumna, que se encontraba escondida detrás de un ejemplar de la revista The Quibbler que estaba al revés, no era nadie más que Loony Lovegood a quien había conocido el años pasado.-"Hola Luna!"-dijo Ginny  
  
-"Hola"-contestó ésta alzando los ojos lentamente.  
  
Ron había sacado su insignia de Prefecto para limpiarla una y otra vez. Ya habían pasado dos años desde el nombramiento, y a Harry le sorprendió que Ron continuara adorando ésa insignia, haciendo todo lo contrario a Hermiony. ésta miró a Luna interesada y le preguntó-"No me vayas a decir que crees en la existencia del Amuleto de Gryraw, ¿verdad?"-preguntó. Luna alzó la vista, sus grandes ojos posándose en ella, y con un dejo de subestimación replicó-"Por supuesto, la leyenda dice que el amuleto contrarresta el llamado slytheriano"-  
  
-"Nunca nadie supo con eficacia de su existencia. Ni Dumbledore cree que es verdad..."-dijo Hermiony.  
  
-"Toda leyenda tiene una base real, ¿no lo piensas?"-dijo Luna dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Ginny.  
  
-"¡Pero no es una leyenda! ¡es un cuento de hadas! ¿Quién podría llegar a tener la supremacía suficiente para contrarrestar el poder de Slytherin?"-  
  
-"Nadie"-dijo un muchacho de cara pálida y puntiaguda, que apareció en el compartimiento junto a sus dos amigos incondicionales, que a ésta altura parecían dos gorilas amaestrados.  
  
-"No recuerdo haberte invitado, Malfoy"-dijo Ron con cara de asco.  
  
-"¿Es que acaso crees que un Malfoy necesita de la invitación de una basura Weasley como vos?"- Harry retuvo a su amigo al tiempo que preguntaba- "¿Con qué cara te atreves a venir a Hogwarts?"-  
  
-"Nadie habló a un fenómeno como tú, Potter"-contestó Draco arrastrando las sílabas.  
  
-"¡Tu padre es un asesino!"-gritó Neville caminando hacia él.  
  
-"Mi padre es un visionario. Él sabe cuál es el bando ganador."-dijo Draco guiñándole un ojo. Ron mandó de palabras a Malfoy a un lugar, que como bien sabía Harry, era el sitio adecuado para un chico como Draco.-"¡Te mataré!"-gritó Neville avanzando hacia él. Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron rápidamente empujando a Neville al piso. Ron agitó su varita -"Villatus pannus!"-gritó tratando de congelar a Draco y sus amigos, pero en ése momento, Malfoy ya había exclamado -"Expelliarmus!"-desarmando a Ron. Harry se acercó y apuntando dijo -"¡Malfoy, si no le devuelves la varita AHORA no te podrán reconocer!"-  
  
-"Tú y cuántos más, Potter?"-  
  
-"Nosotras"-dijo Hermiony apuntándole mientras Ginny y Luna hacían lo mismo. Draco deformó su cara de asco y le tiró su varita a Ron.-"Tú y yo nos encontraremos cuando no estén tus novias, Potter"-dijo.  
  
-"¡Cuando quieras, Malfoy! Será un placer deformar tu linda cara"- contestó Harry sonriéndole. Draco salió del compartimiento acompañado de sus amigotes.  
  
-"No necesitaba de su ayuda"-dijo Harry a las muchachas.  
  
-"OK. ¿Qué pensabas hacer?"-aludió Hermiony con los brazos en la cintura.  
  
-"Atacarlos"-contestó Harry medio irritado.  
  
-"¿Tú solo?"-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-"Si pude enfrentarme a Voldemort solo, Draco no es una amenaza"-dijo Harry orgullosamente.  
  
-"Ok, Ron, debemos ir con los Prefectos"-dijo Hermiony tratando de evitar una pelea.  
  
-"Harry, si viene Malfoy, llámame"-manifestó Ron saliendo del compartimiento.  
  
El viaje continuó sin muchos sobresaltos. Luna y Ginny discutían los últimos chismes del grupo pop de jóvenes hechiceros llamado "Bewitching You!" (traducción: "Hechizándote!")mientras que Harry y Neville se entretenían comiendo ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores. Luego de cambiarse poniéndose las túnicas del colegio, el tren disminuyó la marcha hasta detenerse en la estación de Hogsmaede.  
  
La plataforma estaba completamente oscura, la lluvia comenzó a caer copiosamente. Neville tapó a Crookshanks con su capa mientras Luna sostenía la jaula de Pig, ya que Hermiony y Ron estaban con los alumnos de primer año. Harry observó una figura gigantesca en el andén. Hagrid estaba muy desmejorado. Tenía arañazos en la cara, mientras que en la cabeza podía vislumbrarse la falta de mechones de cabello.  
  
-"¡Hey, Hagrid!"-gritó Harry saludándolo con su mano libre ya que en la otra sostenía la jaula de Hedwig.  
  
-"¡Ah, hola Harry!¿cómo has estado?"-Hagrid levantó la cara hacia el cielo y agregó-"Todos los años lo mismo con éste clima, ¿no? Nos vemos en el banquete, si no me caigo al lago primero"- Era tradición que los de primero llegaran al castillo de Hogwats atravesando el lago con Hagrid.  
  
Muchísimos carruajes los esperaban a la salida de la estación. Los caballos alados que tiraban de ellos sólo podían ser vistos por quienes hubiesen visto la muerte, cosa que Harry había aprendido el año pasado. Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna subieron al carruaje para luego ser acompañados por Ron y Hermiony.- "Gracias, Neville"-dijo Hermiony tomando a Crookshanks.  
  
-"Sí...eh...gracias, Luna"-manifestó Ron nervioso.  
  
-"No, ha sido muy interesante. Pig me contó muchas cosas entretenidas tuyas"-contestó Luna mientras Ron la miraba con incredulidad.-"Dime Harry que ella está loca"-susurró al oído de su amigo.-"Por tu bien espero que sí, Ron"-contestó Harry sonriendo.  
  
El viaje resultó ser bastante entretenido por as discusiones entre Luna y Hermiony.  
  
-"¡No existe tal medallón!"-aseguraba Hermiony, mientras Luna se limitaba a mirarla con tristeza y negar con la cabeza.  
  
Harry pudo ver más de cerca el castillo de Hogwarts con sus ventanales iluminados. -"Ya llegamos"-comentó a sus compañeros. El carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble. Todos se bajaron del carruaje subiendo escalinatas hacia el cavernoso vestíbulo.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall, que era la Subdirectora del colegio y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, entró a lugar donde ellos estaban. Harry se alegraba que se encontrara mejor debido al altercado que había tenido el año pasado. -"Pasen todos, vamos al Gran Salón!"-dijo sin inmutarse cruzando el vestíbulo y atravesando la puerta doble de la derecha. El Gran Salón daba a Harry una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Cientos de velas flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, las cuales estaban llenas de alumnos que charlaban sin cesar. Al fondo dl salón, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa. Los fantasmas de cada casa de paseaban de un extremo al otro mientras Dumbledore, con su largo y plateado cabello sonreía pacientemente. Collin Creeve y su hermano Dennis acercaron a Harry sonriendo-"¡Hey, Harry! ¿cómo estás?"-"Bien, y tú Collin?"-preguntó Harry sentándose.  
  
-"Medio nervioso. Es mi quinto año, ¿sabes?"-  
  
-"No te preocupes, mientras te mantengas alejado de Adiviación, todo estará bien"-dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Harry.  
  
Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se acercaron a saludar a Harry, mientras Pavarti Patil, se encontraba hablando de la eficiencia de la Señorita Trelawny.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall entró en el cuarto seguida por una larga fila de alumnos de primer año, atemorizados y nerviosos que esperaban ansiosos lo que estaba por suceder. McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo, ante los alumnos de primero y encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los alumnos se miraron entre sí, haciéndose un inmutable silencio. Entonces se abrió una rasgadura que el sombrero tenía cerca de ala, formando una especia de boca, por la que empezó a cantar:  
  
Bienvenidos a todos  
atentos han de estar  
porque una historia  
les habré de contar.  
  
Mil años pasaron desde mi formación  
y en ésos tiempo cuatro magos existían de fama y valor.  
  
Salazar Slytherin de clara ambición  
Godric Griffindor de imponente valor  
Rowena Ravenclaw de aguda intuición  
y Helga Hufflepuff de espíritu trabajador.  
  
El valeroso Gryffindor del páramo llegó  
mientras que de la cañada Ravenclaw partió  
de los fértiles valles Hufflepuff salió  
y el astuto Slytherin de los pantanos se marchó.  
  
Los cuatro impulsados  
por ganas de enseñar  
fundaron a Hogwarts  
un magnífico lugar  
  
Brujas y hechiceros  
por primera vez habrían de estar  
todos reunidos  
para aprender y enseñar.  
  
Muy poco tiempo debería pasar  
para que contradicciones se hicieran llegar  
Los cuatro fundadores cuatro casas crearon  
teniendo en cuenta características propias de alumnado.  
  
Gryffindor dijo El Valor Es Lo Mejor  
mientras La Inteligencia Ravenclaw elogió  
La Lealtad y La Paciencia Hufflepuff admiró  
mientras que al astuto Slytherin La Ambición lo cautivó.  
  
Ahora en éstos tiempos  
en que el cielo de sombras se tiñó  
deberán diferenciar con sabiduría  
la mejor opción.  
  
Pero yo les aconsejo y lo digo con rigor  
la unión debe prevalecer ante toda condición.  
  
La Serpiente y el Fénix habrán de pelear  
y de todos depende el Destino alcanzar  
dicho esto sólo queda saber esperar  
Ponme en tu cabeza y tu casa te he de enseñar.  
  
***  
  
Me he esmerado mucho con la canción, espero la disfruten =)!!! 


End file.
